


Angel in the Storm

by Kymera219



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel doesn't die, Hurt Sam Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Sam goes on the hunt alone after hearing that Gabriel might still be alive. Will he find him and be able to finally confess his feelings? Or will the dangers out there get him first?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Jack Kline, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Angel in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



> I hadn't read too much supernatural fiction despite watching the show several times, but I always loved Gabriel and have recently gotten attached to the Sabriel pairing, so I wanted to give them a shot.

Thunder boomed across the sky as the rain pelted against the forest. Flashes of lightening briefly illuminated the young man running through the trees.

Sam knew he shouldn't have gone solo on this hunt, especially with Chuck having it out for them. But, when he heard the rumors that Gabriel might be alive, he knew he had to come see for himself. 

Dean had tried to come with him, but Sam insisted that he'd be okay, and that his brother should stay near Jack and Cass. 

The biggest reason Sam wanted to come alone, was because Noone knew his secret: that he'd been madly in love with Gabriel, and the Archangel's death had torn him apart. To find out he might be alive, was the first spark of hope that the younger Winchester had had in a long time.

Unfortunately, the angel he found was not the one he'd been searching for. Instead, Sam found himself on the business end of a Grigori's angel sword.

Now, he was running through the woods, trying not to bleed out from the wound in his side. The Grigori wasn’t far behind, seeming to relish this game of predator and prey. 

Suddenly, Sam tripped over a fallen tree branch, and went sprawling onto the muddy ground. He tried to get back up, but the pain in his side was making it impossible.His pursuer finally caught up with him, smiling sadistically. But before the watcher angel could strike the final blow, a long, thin blade protruded from its chest. The Grigori fell dead to the ground.

Sam saw a familiar pair of brown eyes swim into his vision before everything went black.

******************

Gabriel had been watching the rain from the living room window. He'd been living in a cabin in the woods for several months now. Somehow, he managed to survive the murder attempt from that other version of his brother. Since Michael and everyone else thought he was dead, he took the opportunity and ran. 

The only regret he had about it all was Sam. He never wanted to hurt the younger hunter, but in order for his ruse to work, Sam had to believe he was dead along with everyone else. Gabriel only wished he could have told the other man how he felt about him.

Imagine the Archangel's surprise, when the exact person he'd been thinking of stumbled across the small clearing his cabin sat in and fell over a branch. 

He stood up and ran outside, not quite believing what he was seeing. He didn't get to stand there for long,however,as the angel that was after Sam showed up and raised his sword to strike. Quickly, Gabriel popped behind him and rammed an Angel blade through his heart.

Once he was sure that the attacker was dead, he knelt down and rolled Sam over.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Gabriel started patting him on the cheek, "C'mon Sammy wake up!".

Sam briefly opened his eyes, but they fluttered shut soon after. Gabriel tried to shake him awake again, and that's when he noticed the large bloodstain spreading across the hunter's right side.

"Shit," Gabriel muttered before he scooped Sam into his arms and stood up, "Hold on Sammy, I've got you ".

He carried the unconscious man inside and laid him on the bed. He snapped his fingers and instantly removed Sam's clothing and all the dirt and grime from the woods. Since the wound was made with an Angel sword, Gabriel couldn't heal it. So, instead he conjured up sutures and bandages, fixing up Sam's injury the old-fashioned way.

Once Sam was cleaned and bandaged, Gabriel snapped him some dry pajamas on,and pulled the covers up over him..

He then sat on the other side of the bed, holding Sam's hand,and praying that the man he loves wakes up soon.

******************

Sunlight streamed through the open window, causing Sam to wince. He slowly cracked his eyes open,and tried to blink the blurriness away. As his vision came back into focus, he saw the person he'd been searching for,sitting next to him. 

"Gabe?".

"Hey there, Sammy," Gabriel said as he brushed a lock of Sam's hair out of his face, "welcome back".

Sam gingerly sat up and winced. He lifted the pajama shirt he was wearing to see his wound had been bandaged up.

"I can't heal wounds from an Angel sword," Gabriel said as he helped Sam into a more comfortable position, " so you got the old stitch and sew".

"Thank you," Sam said quietly before throwing his arms around the other man. Gabriel was shocked at first, but slowly he returned the embrace.

"Geeze, if this is all it takes for you to hug me, I should do needlework more often".

Sam let out a weak laugh, and Gabriel felt hot tears against his neck.

"I thought you were dead, Gabe, for good this time. I......I thought I'd lost you".

"Aw Sammy," Gabriel said as he squeezed him tighter, "I think it's safe to say there's nothing in the universe that could keep me away from you for long".

Sam sniffed and pulled away to look at him, "You mean that?".

"Of course I do, I love you my Sam-a-lam-a-ding-dong".

The young hunter busted out laughing at Gabriel's latest nickname for him, then groaned as it pulled on his stitches.

"Gabe, I love you, but it hurts way too much to laugh right now".

Gabriel chuckled at that, before giving Sam a look of wonder. He leaned forward, and pressed their lips together. Sam kissed back with increasing intensity as he tugged at the Archangel until he was laying on top of him. 

They broke apart as Gabriel looked down at his lover. "You sure you want to do this right now?".

"Please," Sam begged, "I don't want to waste anymore time between us. I want you to make love to me".

"I never could deny you anything, Sammy".

Gabriel proceeded to spend the next several hours reacquainting with his love in the most biblical of senses.

********************

Dean was doing some research with Cass and Jack,when he heard the bunker door. He got into a fighting stance, but quickly relaxed when he seen it was just Sam....and Gabriel?!

"Brother?!" Cass said astonished,"How are you alive? What are you doing here?".

"Long story about the revival part, Cassie. As to why I'm here, I want to make sure dear old Dad stays away from my boyfriend".

They all looked at Sam and Gabriel's linked hands. Cass was confused, Jack started snickering, and Dean just turned around and walked to the kitchen, muttering "I need a fucking drink".

' _Yup_ ,'  Gabriel thought as he squeezed Sam's hand, ' _it's good to be back'_.


End file.
